Ethernet vehicle connectors (comprising plate end and cable end) are mainly used for high speed network signal transmitting (velocity of which is usually about 1 Gbps) and connecting lighting circuits of vehicles. Nowadays, the self locking mechanisms of cable end connector are rather complicated and difficult to operate and maintain, and similar problems are also existed in locking mechanism between plate and cable ends.